WHY ARE NOT
by HUANGYUE
Summary: Biarkan aku hidup… Meski aku tak tahu lagi sehangat apa mentari.. Biarkan aku hidup… Meski aku kini sendiri.. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah,, melupakan semua rasa sakit yang tertancap dalam jantungku,, Bukan dengan cara aku harus pegi,, Karena aku harus mencintai seseorang yang tertunda… KRISTAO/TAORIS
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

Ini cerita **yaoi, boy x boy**. **Typo** berhamburan melebihi jutaan bahkan milyaran bintang yang berhamburan di atas langit. Cerita ini juga sebenarnya adalah cerita yang **sudah** hampir **menjamur di laptop saya**, sudah saya tulis **amat sangat jauh** sebelum saya mem-publish fanfic saya yang sebelumnya, namun dengan **cast yang berbeda**. Tapi mengingat **kecintaan** saya terhadap **Tao **dan suaminya **Wu Yifan**, saya mengganti cast ini dengan meng-edit ulang.

Untuk itu saya mohon maaf apabila ada beberapa nama yang terselip yang terlewatkan untuk saya edit. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

**XOXO**

.

.

.

.

-Huang Zi Tao ~ 20th-

Secercah sinar matahari masuk melalui celah – celah ventilasi kamar Tao yang membuat ia terbangun. Ia menyibakan gorden kamarnya sambil menguap beberapa kali. Kini ia mulai berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi, "hari ini adalah hari malas" gerutunya dalam hati. Sesaat ia duduk di tepi teras kamar mandi, dan memutar otak mengingat sesuatu yang membuat raut wajahnya memucat. Lalu ia menengadah keatas menatap langit biru segar, senyum itu kembali terpancar di wajahnya. "aku tak harus seperti ini" katanya penuh semangat. Ia melenggang menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa tiba-tiba hujan" gerutu Tao kesal "kemana sih kamu matahari gak konsisten banget" katanya memaki sambil menunjuk keatas seperti orang gila. "kenapa kamu belum berangkat?" Tanya seorang wanita – yang belum terlalu tua – mengagetkan. "mama tidak melihat, hujannya sangat deras?" Tao balik bertanya. "mama tahu, bukankah kamu bisa berangkat dengan mobil." Kata ibunya sambil menunjuk mobil berwarna merah itu. "untuk apa mama dengan papa membelikan kamu mobil jika kamu tak pernah menggunakannya?" kata mama setengah membentak. "baik, untuk kali ini aku gunakan." Tao menyerah.

Namja manis itu masuk ke garasi untuk memanaskan mobilnya, sebelum itu ia mengatakan sesuatu pada motor maticnya "maaf ya putih, hari ini kita tidak berpetualang bersama". Gerutunya pada motor itu dengan setengah terisak. Lalu ia masuk ke mobilnya dan menatap motor putih itu dengan raut wajah pilu sambil berlalu.

" Harusnya hari ini cerah" geram Tao saat tiba di kelas sambil melemparkan tasnya ke bangku. "kamu kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun pemuda bertubuh mungil teman duduk Tao. " Aku sedang kesal pada matahari, kenapa tiba-tiba ia hilang" kembali Tao mengoceh. " itu karena matahari kini sedang marah, jadi ia tak muncul" jelas Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil. Tao mengernyitkan dahinya " maksud kamu?" Tanya Tao sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kan matahari itu kamu" Baekhyun terkikik sambil menatap pemuda manis jelmaan panda yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku?" Tao mengulang lagi pernyataan itu dengan bingung.

.

.

.

.

Kini Tao telah berada di pinggir pantai, duduk dengan tenang. Ia dapat pulang lebih awal akibat mata kuliah jam kedua ditiadakan karena dosen bersangkutan berhalangan hadir. Ia menatap lepas jauh kearah laut. Ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya, namun ia tak dapat merasakan sakit. Rasa itu benar – benar tidak menentu , rasa yang amat sangat membuatnya ingin menghilang ditelan bumi. Ia ingin menangis tapi tak mampu dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa aneh. Luka yang sama namun dibuat oleh orang yang berbeda. "sia – sia aku seperti ini, hanya buang – buang waktu" gumam Tao, lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Saat berbalik Tao tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang namja memakai baju biru – yang terlihat dua tahun lebih tua darinya – bersama seorang namja lain yang sepertinya adalah kekasihnya. "eh,, mata kamu kemana?" Tanya namja yang memakai baju biru itu dengan ketus. "maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" jawab Tao lirih. Namun sepertinya namja itu masih belum terima karena ia mmencegat Tao saat pemuda manis bermata panda itu ingin pergi. "Mau kemana?" Tanya namja itu. "Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?" tegas Tao. "Tapi kamu sudah membuat bajuku kotor!" namja itu menunjuk kaos biru yang digunakannya dan bumbu spring roll yang tergeletak di pasir. "jadi kamu minta ganti rugi?" Tanya Tao berusaha tenang. "sombong sekali kamu!" namja itu mendelik dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Tao memutar bola matanya heran dengan sikap lelaki dewasa namun kekanakan seperti itu "Apa yang salah?" Tanya Tao dengan bingung. "sudah biarkan dia pergi, bukankah dia sudah minta maaf ? lagipula ini salah kita karena berjalan terlalu dekat dengan dia yang sedang duduk." Laki – laki kekasih dari namja berbaju biru itu menghentikan sikap kekasihnya yang kekanakan. Ia meminta maaf pada Tao sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tao hanya diam dan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju parkiran dan meninggalkan namja yang masih berceloteh kepada kekasihnya karena tidak terima akan sikap laki – laki itu.

"Benar – benar menyebalkan" gerutu Tao sambil menginjak gas mobilnya. "apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki itu? Apa dia hobi bertengkar dengan orang lain?" kini ia menghembuskan nafas sekuat – kuatnya. Karena bukan hanya masalah ini yang membuat ia penat tapi rasa sakit yang tak pernah mampu ia rasakan. Namun ia tahu ada lubang besar yang menganga di dalam hatinya. "aku merindukan mentari" gumamnya saat melihat lagi rintik – rintik hujan yang jatuh di kaca mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam kegelapan Tao terdiam, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak mengingat hal itu lagi, ia berjanji akan menghargai dirinya untuk tidak menangis lagi. Namun perasaan dan kenangan yang tak karuan itu selalu muncul. Bukan kenangan buruk yang ia rekam, melainkan kenangan indah yang membuatnya benar - benar menderita. Sesekali ia menyesap teh hangat yang telah ia buat sambil menatap kearah langit. Kini ia mulai menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskan sekuat – kuatnya. Membuang sedikit kebahagian, karena menurut mitos, apabila kita menghembuskan nafas kasar, maka kebahagiaan kita akan berkurang.

"Tao?" panggil seseorang yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Entah sudah berapa lama karena Tao tak menyadarinya. "mama? Sudah berapa lama mama disini?" Tanya Tao bingung. "belum lama" kata ibunya sambil duduk di ranjang Tao. "ada apa?" Tanya ibunya hati – hati. "Tidak ada ma, aku hanya ingin melihat bintang" kata Tao berbohong. "hemm, kalau begitu sebaiknya kamu turun sekarang. Karena papa ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman-teman papa" rujuk mama. "teman-teman papa?" Tanya Tao mengulang "iya" jawab ibunya singkat. "siapa?" Tanya Tao lagi penasaran "sudah kamu turun saja, dan gunakan pakaian yang sopan" kata mama yang sepertinya malas menjelaskan. Tao akhirnya keluar dengan menggunakan jins panjang dan kaos putih.

"Ini dia anak pertama saya" kata laki – laki bertubuh gempal itu saat melihat kedatangan,Tao. "Tao, duduk disini" kata laki – laki itu lagi. Tao menurutinya dan duduk di sebelah mamanya. "Tao, ini adalah partner kerja papa, namanya Tuan Wu. Dan ini anak tunggal Tuan Wu namanya Kris". Tao menyalami satu persatu orang-orang tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis. Kris – laki-laki yang terlihat setahun lebih tua – tersenyum sangat sejuk di depan Tao. Hal itu membuat Tao sejenak tercekat karena senyumnya yang menyejukkan itu. "Nice to meet you" kata Kris semakin membuat Tao salah tingkah. " Nice to meet you too" kata Tao akhirnya mebuat wajahnya seolah-olah terlihat datar. "kalau begitu kalian bisa mengobrol di taman dulu, papa dan Tuan Wu mau ngobrol sebentar" kata papa diikuti dengan senyuman tipis Tuan Wu. Tao merasa aneh dengan sikap kedua laki-laki tua itu. "Ayo" ajak Kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tao dengan ragu menyambut uluran tangan itu, dengan jantung yang berdegup dua kali lebih cepat saat Tao berjalan di sebelah Kris. Laki-laki muda itu masih menyembunyikan senyum tersebut dengan tenang. Ia menyadari apa yang ia lakukan sekarang sedikit berlebihan untuk pertemuan pertama. "Hangat" gumamnya dalam hati saat menggandeng pemuda bersurai raven di sebelahnya itu.

"taman mu indah" kata Kris membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka duduk di tepi kolam. "terima kasih" jawab Tao singkat. "Apa kamu sangat menyukai mawar?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap lurus kearah taman. Tao menoleh kepada laki-laki berkulit bersih itu, ia diam beberapa detik – tertegun memandang indah wajah yang ada di sebelahnya – lalu menjawab " Ya.. Aku sangat menyukainya" jawab Tao sambil menatap bunga-bunga yang ada di hadapannya " terutama mawar putih" sambung Tao lagi. "Kenapa harus mawar?" Tanya Kris. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum " Mawar itu rumit, tapi dibalik semuanya dia memiliki sebuah keceriaan jika kita menatapnya dengan rasa. Selain itu dia memiliki duri untuk menjaga dirinya, apabila kita salah menggenggamnya maka kita akan terluka, namun apabila kita menggenggamnya terlalu keras maka mawar dan kita akan sama-sama terluka" jelas Tao panjang lebar. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat pemuda mungil ini berceloteh sedari tadi dengan panjang lebar. "kenapa?" Tanya Tao bingung melihat laki-laki itu yang hanya tersenyum memperhatikkannya. "sejujurnya aku tak mengerti" jawab Kris dengan tampang polos. Tao terkejut mendengar pengakuan laki-laki itu. "sudah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu" kata Kris tenang "Bagaimana bisa kau mendeskripsikan semua itu hanya pada sebuah bunga?". Kali ini Tao terkejut "hanya sebuah bunga?" ulang Tao tak percaya. "lalu apa?" Tanya Kris bingung. "sudahlah lupakan" jawab Tao sambil mencibir laki-laki itu. "Apa ia tak punya perasaan!" gerutu Tao. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum melihat pemuda yang berada disebelahnya mendumal, lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya terdiam "eeemmm,,, apa kegiatanmu?" Tanya Tao memecah keheningan. "kegiatan apa yang kau maksud?" Kris balik bertanya dengan wajah datarnya datar sambil menikmati sepoi-sepoi angin. "Apa saja, mungkin kau bekerja, kuliah, atau masih di jenjang Senior High School?" Tanya Tao -pura-pura- polos saking kesalnya dengan tingkah lelaki di sebelahnya ini. Kris hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "Aku kuliah" katanya. "Dimana?" Tanya Tao lagi "Seoul National University " katanya datar "Jurusan apa?" Tanya Tao lagi sambil menggerutu "sial, kenapa ia hanya menjawab apa yang aku tanyakan saja". Iner Tao. "Business Management" jawab Kris yang masih sibuk menikmati suasana malam. "Oh" gumam Tao untuk menanggapi jawaban tersebut, kembali ia memperhatikan laki-laki itu "susah ditebak" gumamnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya laki-laki itu secara tiba-tiba sambil menoleh kepada Tao yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya sehingga hal itu membuat gadis berambut coklat itu tersentak dan bersemu merah. Kris yang menyadari hal tersebut hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu gadis ini. "Aku kuliah di Hanyang University, Jurusan Antropologi" jawabnya gugup. Entah mengapa laki-laki ini mampu mebuat jantung Tao berdegup dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Senyumannya mampu ia rasakan sangat menyejukkan, tapi ia tak mampu menebak dibalik setiap senyuman dan tingkah lakunya.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini sama dengan kemarin, 'tidak ada matahari' namun kali ini tak hujan hanya sedikit berawan dan menyejukkan. Tao kembali menaiki motor putihnya dengan ceria. "uaheeemmmm" Tao menguap tanpa menutup mulutnya yang mungil, ketika berhenti pada lampu merah lalu lintas. Saat lampu berubah menjadi hijau, ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Hai Tao." Sapa Baekhyun sahabat sekaligus teman duduk Tao. "Hai Baekie, hai Chan-hyung." Tao menyapa pasangan tersebut dengan senyum yang sangat cerah. "Kenapa setiap hari jumat kita harus kuliah pagi?" gerutu Baekhyun menyesali mata kuliah hari ini yang mewajibkan ia untuk bangun pukul enam pagi. "Ya, karena dosennya terlalu rajin." Sambung Chanyeol menimpali. " Kau harusnya merasa beruntung, sebab kau bisa pulang lebih awal." Tao mencoba menyemangati. "Yeah, benar juga" sahut Baekhyun dengan wajah asamnya.

"Hari ini dosen tidak ada." Sambut Kyungsoo ketika kedua temannya tiba di kelas. "Lalu?" Tanya Tao skeptis. "Untuk mata kuliah pertama kita free" jawab Kyungsoo. "Oke, menyebalkan" sambung Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa? Bersyukur saja" Tao berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya itu. "bagaimana kalau kita makan saja dulu, karena aku sudah sangat lapar." Ajak Kyungsoo penuh harap kepada yang lainnya. "Setuju" Baekhyun berjingkrak dengan mata berbinar. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan di café favorite mereka. Tao mengecek handphonenya dan ia tersadar jika ada sebuah pesan singkat yang tertulis 'KRIS'. Pemuda manis itu mengangkat alisnya heran setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut **'**_**jika menguap, tutup mulutmu'**_**.** "Apa maksudnya ini? Apa dia memperhatikan aku setiap kali aku menguap? Aku rasa aku tak pernah menguap dihadapannya" gerutu Tao kesal. "Tao kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba AUTIS seperti itu" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedikit menekan kata AUTISnya. "Tidak, aku hanya sedikit kesal, tapi lupakan" jawab Tao akhirnya. Tao sibuk memencet-mencet tombol keypad pada handphonenya. **'**_**Apa maksudmu?**_**'** lalu dia menekan tombol send. TING! Hand phone Tao berbunyi dan ia pun kembali sibuk dengan tombol-tombol itu. **'**_**Apa kau tidak kuliah, mengapa kau bisa bermain dengan hpmu? Malas'**__._ Balas Kris. "Ada apa dengan laki-laki ini, bukankah ia dapat membalas pesanku, itu berarti diapun sama denganku." Gumam Tao. Lalu ia memasukkan kembali handphone ke dalam sakunya.

"Payah, hari ini untuk mata kuliah kedua dosen juga tidak dapat hadir" geram Chanyeol sambil memberitahukan kepada yang lainnya, setelah ia mengecek handphone pintarnya dan mendapatkan e-mail dari professor yang akan mengisi kelas mereka hari ini. "ya sudah kita pulang saja" ajak Kyungsoo. "Dasar! Bisanya menyusahkan saja" gerutu Baekhun yang sedari tadi mengumpat. Tao dan teman-temannya tertawa melihat sikap Baekhyun sambil menuju berjalan parkiran. Tao menengok 90 derajat dari tempatnya berdiri, tanpa sadar matanya telah beradu pada seseorang, seketika tenggorokannya tercekat dan wajahnya memucat. Ia memalingkan wajah itu agar tidak menatap orang tersebut. Perasan tak karuan itu muncul lagi, ia tahu lubang besar yang ada di hatinya semakin melebar setiap bertemu dengan orang tersebut. "kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba suara lembut mengagetkannya. "kau?" kata Tao tak percaya. "sedang apa kau disini?" sambungnya. "Aku mencarimu" jawab Kris tenang. "mencariku? Ada apa?" Tao terlihat bingung. "Untuk mengantarku pulang." Jawab laki-laki itu dengan polos "mobilku sedang bermasalah dan sekarang di bengkel, aku meminta temanku untuk mengantarkanku kemari, agar kau bisa mengantarku pulang." Jelas Kris. Tao masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu. "kenapa kau tidak memintanya untuk langsung mengantarmu pulang." Tanya Tao. "aku ingin menemuimu." Jawab Kris. "laki-laki aneh, saat aku tak bertanya ia menjelaskan panjang lebar, namun saat aku bertanya ia malah menjawab seadanya." Gerutu Tao mencibir laki-laki tersebut. "cepat naik!" perintah Kris yang tiba-tiba sudah berada diatas motor Tao. Pemud manis itu memutar bola matanya tak percaya. Ia memang sulit untuk di tebak, namun setiap berada di dekatnya detak jantung pemuda manis bermata panda ini dua kali berdegup lebih kencang. Dan satu hal yang selalu membuat Tao tertegun, senyumnya menyejukkan layaknya angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Wu Yi Fan aka Kris, 21 tahun-_

Lelaki bersurai pirang ini memandang tenang kearah langit, ini adalah cuaca yang sangat ia sukai. Cuaca berawan dan menyejukkan. Kini Kris mulai mengendarai mobil Everest Hitam menuju kampusnya. "Ku harap cuaca selalu seperti ini." Gumam Kris, ia tersentak ketika menoleh ke kanan saat berhenti pada lampu lalu lintas, sesosok tubuh mungil sedang menguap tanpa menutupnya sama sekali. Kris tersenyum menatap pemuda yang memiliki kantung mata layaknya seekor panda, itu lalu mengambil handphonenya dan mengirim sebuah pesan untuk TAO **'**_**jika menguap, tutup mulutmu'**_**.** Ia tertawa kecil sambil menatap handphonenya.

Sudah sepuluh menit Kris menunggu balasan pesan dari pemuda manis itu, tak juga ada tanda-tanda kalau ada pesan masuk. Berkali-kali ia menatap layar handphonenya dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia tak memasuki kelas hari ini, hanya memandang kosong kearah langit abu-abu yang sedari tadi murung menghiasi bumi. "Lebih baik seperti ini, tanpa hujan ataupun matahari." Gumam Kris. THING! Suara handphone Kris berbunyi, ia menatap hampa layar tersebut, namun senyumnya kembali menghias wajah tenang itu ketika terpampang nama 'Tao' pada layar handphonenya, entah mengapa ia selalu merasa pemuda manis tersebut hangat seperti mentari– yang ia tahu, kalau sebenarnya ia sangat membenci matahari – karena setiap bertemu dengannya, pemuda kelahiran Qingdhao itu selalu memberi kehangatan di dalam hatinya. **'**_**Apa maksudmu?**_**'** hanya itu balasannya. Kris kembali mengetikan huruf-huruf dari tombol keypad handphonnya untuk membalas pesan itu. **'**_**Apa kau tidak kuliah, mengapa kau bisa bermain dengan hpmu? Malas'.**_Kembali laki-laki itu menunggu balasan pesan itu, sambil memutar otak, kira-kira apa balasannya.

Sudah hampir 30 menit Kris menunggu balasan dari pemuda manis bermata panda itu, namun handphonenya tak kunjung berdering adanya tanda-tanda balasan darinya. "mungkinkah dia tersinggung dan marah?" tebak Kris. Tanpa basa-basi Kris memutar setirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat sedari tadi ia bernaung. "oh shiittt" katanya ketika mengetahui bahwa ban mobil yang ia kendarai pecah. Ia membuka bagasi mobil berharap menemukan ban cadangan namun sia-sia. Kembali ia memutar otak mencari jalan keluar dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi sahabatnya.

"halo" terdengar suara diseberang sana.

"halo Changmin, bisakah kau membantuku" ucap Kris.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ban mobilku pecah, aku sudah menghubungi bengkel, tapi sekarang aku tak mendapat tumpangan. Karena aku sedang buru-buru." Jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Baik, aku mengerti, kau dimana sekarang." Changmin mengerti maksud Kris.

"Aku berada di tikungan dekat kampus." Kris memberitahukan keberadaannya.

Tak sampai 10 menit Changmin sudah berada di tempat Kris. Ia melihat sahabatnya sedang duduk tenang dengan sebatang rokok yang mengepul dari mulutnya. "sangat berbeda" gumamnya. Tin! Changmin mengklakson mobilnya untuk memberi tanda kepada Kris bahwa ia telah berada disana. Kris yang baru menyadari keberadaan Changmin menginjak rokok untuk mematikkanya dan langsung menyambar tas yang tergeletak sedari tadi di aspal panas itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah berteman dengan rokok itu?" Tanya Changmin sambil menyiku lengan sahabatnya. "Yeah" jawab Kris singkat sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyum di ujung bibirnya. Kris yang tidak senakal Changmin memang baru belajar menghisap tembakao itu, meski hanya sebatang dua batang. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang hampir tak bisa lepas dengan batangan putih itu begitu juga dengan alcohol. "kau mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin sebelum menginjak gas mobilnya. " Antar aku ke Hanyang University." Jawab lelaki bersurai pirang itu sambil melipat kemejanya. Changmin heran dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia hendak ingin bertanya namun kembali menutup mulutnya mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya dan melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang diinginkan sahabatnya.

"Turunkan saja aku disini" kata Kris setelah melihat seorang yang ingin ia temui. Changmin –lelaki bersurai dark choco- itu hanya diam dan mengikuti apa yang diinginkan sahabatnya itu. Sedari tadi ia hanya heran dengan sikap sahabatnya namun ia hanya memilih untuk diam. "Thanks dude" kata Kris kepada Changmin sambil memukul bahu sahabatnya. "No Problem" jawab Changmin. Kris langsung keluar dari mobil dengan bersemangat. Changmin tak langsung pergi ia memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu. "ternyata pemuda itu yang membuat Kris aneh." Gerutu Changmin sambil tersenyum dan berlalu.

" kau kenapa?" Kris menyapa pemuda manis itu dengan sedikit bingung melihatnya murung. Pemuda panda itu terlihat kaget dan bingung melihat kedatangan Kris yang tiba-tiba "kau?" kata Tao tak percaya. "sedang apa kau disini?" sambungnya. Kris yang menyadari pertanyaan Tao, merubah wajahnya kembali menjadi datar. "mencarimu" jawab Kris tenang. "mencariku? Ada apa?" Tao terlihat bingung. "Untuk mengantarku pulang." Jawab Kris polos "mobilku sedang bermasalah dan sekarang di bengkel, aku meminta temanku untuk mengantarkanku kemari, agar kau bisa mengantarku pulang." Jelas Kris. Tao masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu. "kenapa kau tidak memintanya untuk langsung mengantarmu pulang." Tanya Tao. "aku ingin menemuimu." Jawab Kris. Kris menyadari pemuda itu terlihat kesal dan bingung dengan sikapnya. Kini Kris berjalan menuju motor matic putih yang ia ketahui itu adalah milik Tao. "cepat naik!" perintah Kris kepada Tao itu. Tao tersentak melihat tingkah Kris.

" Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Tao bingung melihat jalan yang mereka lalui. "Aku lapar, ingin makan." Jawab Kris dengan tenang sambil melajukkan matic itu. "Apa kau tak pernah service motormu?" Tanya Kris. "Memang ada apa dengan motorku?" Tao balik bertanya dengan bingung. " Karena aku merasa motormu sangat berat untuk di kendalikan. Atau mungkin beban yang di belakang terlalu berat, dasar panda gendut" Kris bertanya dengan nada datar, ia memperhatikan pemuda itu mendumal lewat spion motornya.

Kris bingung ingin pergi kemana, rasa lapar itu hilang dan ia tak ingin pulang dulu. Entah apa yang membuat ia selalu ingin menemui dan bersama pemuda ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di tempat yang sudah lama ingin ia datangi. "Kita sampai." Kata Kris "Bukankah kau mengatakan lapar." Tanya Tao sambil menatap kosong kedepan. "Laparku sudah hilang, aku ingin menenangkan diri." Jawabnya "Oh" hanya dua huruf itu yang terdengar. "Lalu kenapa kau memilih tempat ini." Tanya pemuda itu melanjutkan dengan suara yang sedikit parau. " Dari dulu aku ingin datang kemari." Jawab Kris dengan sedih lalu memutar melihat pemuda itu. Ia baru menyadari ternyata Tao tengah menunduk dan murung. "Kau kenapa? Apa kau tak menyukai tempat ini?" Tanya Kris hati-hati. Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat lalu menarik nafas dan tersenyum cerah kembali menatap Kris. "Tidak, biasa saja." Jawab Tao ceria kepada Kris. Kris tertegun menatap pemuda itu "Dia sangat cepat merubah keaadan kembali normal." Kata Kris dalam hati. "Ada apa?" Tanya Tao "Tidak." Jawab Kris cepat. Lalu ia menarik tangan gadis itu menuju motor. "Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Tao bingung. "Pergi" jawab Kris. "Bukankah kita baru sampai?" Tanya Tao lagi. "Sepertinya aku berubah fikiran untuk diam disini." Jawab Kris. Kali ini Tao tak menjawab ia hanya mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Kris.

Kris memutar otak sepertinya pemuda manis ini tak menyukai tempat itu, mungkin ia punya kenangan buruk? Kris benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan pemuda itu. Tao yang biasanya berceloteh dan bertanya kini diam tak bersuara. Kris memperhatikan pemuda bersurai kelam itu yang hanya menunduk dari tadi, rasa bersalah itu semakin merasuk. Sama sekali ia tak ingin mentari ini meredup. Kris mengambil tangan Tao, menariknya dan melingkarkan di tubuh Kris sendiri. Ia menyadari tubuh pemuda itu menegang, namun bukan seperti yang ia duga, Tao tak menolak justru ia balik memeluk Kris sambil mendekapkan wajahnya dipunggung pemuda pirang itu. "mungkinkah ia menangis." Sambil memegang erat tangan hangat pemuda itu. Kris merasa semua benar-benar berubah saat menemui pemuda ini, sedikit demi sedikit ia mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit yang membuat ia terpuruk sekian lama. Ia tak ingin membuat mentari ini redup, karena mentari inilah yang membuatnya menyadari, arti penting matahari hadir di bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tao_

Entah apa yang kini dirasakan Tao, hatinya semakin kacau saat Kris hadir dalam hidupnya. "kenapa ia membawaku ketempat itu." Gumam Tao, namun ia mengerti bahwa itu bukan sepenuhnya salah laki-laki itu. "Ia tak tahu aku membenci tempat itu, namun sepertinya, ia peka terhadap keadaan itu." Kini Tao hanya menyadari bahwa kenangan yang telah ia kubur itu, terkuak kembali. Rasa sakit itu mampu ia rasakan. Ia ingin menangis namun menahannya. Ada suatu kelegaan di dalam hatinya, karena sekarang ia telah tahu, inilah rasa sakit yang selama ini terkubur dan tak pernah ia pahami.

Kembali ia menatap rintikan-rintikan hujan itu, memahami satu persatu kejadian yang telah ia alami. "ini bukan salah Kris" gumamnya. "harusnya aku tak bersikap seperti itu di hadapannya". Lalu Tao mengambil handphonenya ingin menghubungi Kris untuk meminta maaf kejadian tadi. Tapi Kris lebih dahulu meneleponnya. "ha.. halo" jawab Tao ragu setelah mengangkat telepon tersebut. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. "Halo?" ulang Tao. Akhirnya Tao menyerah, namun saat ia ingin menutup telepon itu terdengar Kris telah berkata sesuatu yang tak sempat ia tangkap. "Maaf bisa di ulangi?" Tanya Tao meyakinkan. Kembali sunyi tak terdengar sepatah katapun. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" akhirnya Kris-pun mulai berbicara setelah 5 menit menunggu.

Tao menarik nafas dan mengangguk

"Ya" jawabnya "aku baik-baik saja", lanjut Tao.

"Bolehkah aku bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Kris yang membuat Tao bingung.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Aya datar.

"Untuk menebus kesalahanku."

Sesaat mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Tao bingung, ia tahu hatinya kini sedang rapuh dan terluka tapi saat ia bersama laki-laki ini seketika ia mampu melupakkan semua luka yang terkurung itu. "Aku mohon, aku ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini, aku akan menunggumu di starbuck" lalu Kris menutup teleponnya secara sepihak.

Tao terheran-heran dengan tingkah laki-laki aneh ini. "Apa-apaan ini, menutup telepon tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku" gerutu pemuda manis ini sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tao tidak merasa terpaksa untuk bertemu laki-laki – yang mampu membuat suasana hatinya berubah dari awal bertemu – ini, untuk mengikuti kemauannya. Justru ia bersemangat sambil memilih pakaian yang akan ia pakai. Pemuda ini lupa pada suasana yang melanda hatinya dari awal. Kini ia hanya tersenyum dan yang tahu hanyalah Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kris_

Kris sangat merasa bersalah setelah kejadian itu, "SIAL!" teriak Kris sambil menendang meja, yang membuat semua buku-bukunya jatuh berantakan. Kini ia hanya duduk di ujung kasur sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghembuskan nafas. "Ini tidak ada gunanya" gumam Kris. Lalu ia mengambil handphonenya, ia berniat untuk menelpon pemuda itu, tapi ia ragu apakah pemuda manis itu akan mengangkat teleponnya. Saat ia akan menelpon pemuda tersebut, kembali keraguan merasuk di fikirannya. Ia melempar hanphonenya ke kasur dan berbaring di sebelahnya. "Jika aku terus seperti ini, tidak akan merubah keadaan" gumamnya. Akhirnya ia membulatkan tekat untuk menelpon pemuda itu. Sambil menelan ludah berkali-kali Kris menunggu untuk teleponnya diangkat.

"Halo?" terdengar suara diseberang sana. Seketika tenggorokannya terasa berat untuk menjawab.

"Halo?" terdengar lagi suara yang sama memanggil dengan ragu.

"Maaf" akhirnya Kris memberanikan diri berucap.

"Maaf bisa di ulangi?" terdengar Tao bertanya. "Mungkin ia tak mendengar kata maafku karena aku mengucapkannya setengah berbisik." Iner Kris.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kris bertanya dengan murung.

"ya" terdengar kata pertama "aku baik-baik saja" diikuti oleh kata selanjutnya.

Kris tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakana, "Aku mohon, aku ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini, aku akan menunggumu di starbuck" lalu Kris menutup teleponnya. Tiba-tiba mengatakan semua itu, ia merasa aneh. "kenapa aku berkata seperti itu" Ia merasa kalau dirinya bodoh, sangat bodoh tapi hanya ketika berhubungan dengan pemuda manis itu. Kris dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya menuju tempat dimana mereka akan bertemu.

Kris dengan cepat menyambar kunci Everest hitam miliknya, mengambil kereta bermesin dengan kecepatan melebihi kuda pacuan itu. Laki-laki tampan bak model terkenal itu langsung mengendarai mobil kesayangannya dengan cepat menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikan.

Saat tiba disana ia terdiam, mematung matanya mencari sosok yang sedang ia cari tapi tak menemukan pemuda panda itu. Kris memutuskan untuk duduk dekat jendela sambil menerawang kosong jauh ke depan. "apa yang akan aku katakan" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WHY ARE NOT**

**Author : Huang Yue**

**Pair : KRISTAO**

**Cast : Tao, Kris**

**Rate : M (buat jaga-jaga aja)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Comfort.**

**Typo is every where**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Why Are Not**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda manis ini melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia hanya berfikir untuk berada di tempat yang ia dan pemuda bersurai pirang itu janjikan dengan tepat waktu. Kini ia telah tiba di sebuah pelataran parkir mall besar, memarkirkan mobilnya dan mulai berjalan menuju sebuah tempat dengan background biru dan kaca besar sebagai pengganti dinding di setiap petak bangunan itu. Saat baru beberapa langkah ia memasuki tempat itu, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap seseorang. Seseorang yang mengajarinya bagaimana rasanya menelan pahitnya kehidupan.

Tanpa sadar ia memutar tubuhnya, dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya keluar dari tempat yang kini sudah ia anggap sebagai neraka, saat dimana orang yang telah menjadi devil dalam hidupnya tengah mencium mesra bibir seorang pemuda cantik bagai puteri salju itu, ya sahabatnya sendiri.

Semakin lama ia berlari, rasa sakit dihatinya semakin menjadi begitu juga cairan sebening Kristal yang mulai menetes hingga kepipinya. Ia tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang ia tabrak memaki kesal kearahnya, karena sekarang yang ia tahu hanyalah sakit yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya melupakan sebuah nalar akan akal sehat yang ia miliki.

Sejenak ia tersadar dengan Kris, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali, ia tak ingin Kris melihat keadaanya seperti ini. Ia memutuskan untuk keparkiran dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat semula dimana ia bernaung. Pemuda manis bersurai hitam ini melajukan mobilnya tak tentu arah. Ia tak tahu harus pergi kemana, namun ia juga enggan untuk kembali kerumah. Tao sedang membutuhkan ketenangan, yah,, ketenangan.

"yak! Kenapa aku harus memikirkan dua orang bodoh itu lagi" teriak pemuda itu dengan sekuat-kuatnya. Sambil sesenggukan ia memegang dada kirinya, rasa nyeri bagai sebuah pisau tipis menyayat-nyayat hatinya itu membuatnya tersiksa. "Aku ingin melupakan semuanya Tuhan" lirihnya "Bantu aku Tuhan, aku tak mau menjadi orang egois yang tak bisa melihat mantan kekasihku dengan sahabtku bahagia" kembali ia menangis tanpa menyadari sebuah deringan menggema di telinganya. Ia menatap layar smartphone miliknya yang terpampang tulisan 'KRIS' lalu menggumam "aku ingin hilang ingatan Tuhan" bisiknya kini.

Tanpa ia sadari, kini mobilnya telah keluar jalur. Tiiiiiinnnnnnnn!,, akal sehat Tao kembali dengan seketika lalu ia membanting setirnya dan meliwati mobil pertama, ia merasa lega karena mampu meliwati mobil tersebut, tapi kelegaan itu tak berlangsung lama , saat sebuah mobil hitam pekat berada di depannya dan membuatnya terkejut tak mampu menghindar, mobil itu menghantam mobilnya.

BRUUUGGGHHHH

Terdengar suara tabrakan sangat keras, tubuh pemuda manis ini terlempar keluar dari kaca depan mobil dan menabrak kaca depan mobil hitam yang menabraknya, lalu jatuh pada kerasnya aspal jalanan.

Hujan mulai menitik secara perlahan, semakin lama semakin deras seolah memangis pilu menatap seonggok tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya. Pemuda ini masih bisa menatap samar mobil yang menabraknya berlalu tanpa ada rasa tanggung jawab sedikitpun. Ia mulai merasakan anyir di sekitar bibirnya, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan melayang, hingga ia kini tak sadarkan diri.

**Biarkan aku hidup…**

**Meski aku tak tahu lagi sehangat apa mentari..**

**Biarkan aku hidup…**

**Meski aku kini sendiri..**

**Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah,, melupakan semua rasa sakit yang tertancap dalam jantungku,,**

**Bukan dengan cara aku harus pegi,,**

**Karena aku harus mencintai seseorang yang tertunda…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh seorang pemuda tegap bergetar hebat, menggenggam kemudi kulit hitam pekat. Ia menatap kosong, namun ketakutan tersirat jelas pada kedua manik mata gelapnya, segelap langit malam ini. Suara petir yang menggelegar menambah ketakutan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. "apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirihnya tetap bermonolog. "apakah ia mati" tanyanya lagi pada diri sendiri. "Bodoh! kenapa aku meninggalkannya." Teriaknya kini mengimbangi suara petir yang bernyanyi bagai lagu metal yang bernaung di bumi.

Masih dengan jelas ia melihat wajah pemuda yang menghantam kaca depan mobil sportnya, ia mengingat siapa pemuda yang ia tabrak itu. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia menutup wajahnya sendiri, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan memutar kemudinya dan kembali ke tempat dimana ia telah menjadi seorang penjahat.

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar lagi saat ia telah berada pada jarak 1 meter dari tempat tersebut. Matanya menerawang tajam seperti vampire yang sedang memantau mangsanya. Perlahan ia beranjak keluar dari mobilnya, menatap dengan hati-hati. Ia tak melihat lagi tubuh manusia yang tergeletak disana, hanya sisa-sisa darah yang menyebar setelah terkena air hujan. Ia yakin kalau seseorang telah membawa pemuda itu entah kemana, dan ia berharap kalau pemuda itu dibawa kerumah sakit untuk dirawat. Bukan tempat lain yang akan membuatnya menjadi seorang Lucifer.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris melajukan mobilnya menelusuri jalanan, sebelumnya ia menghubungi pemuda yang bernama Tao itu namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Hanya saja kini ia memiliki firaasat buruk terhadap pemuda itu dan memutuskan untuk mencarinya.

"Apa dia benar-benar marah?" gumam Kris pada dirinya sendiri. Tiiiiiiiiittttttttttt suara decitan ban mobil yang menyapu aspal terdengar menggema diselah-selah desiran suara hujan. "apa itu?" gumamnya. Laki-laki ini memutuskan untuk turun dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Betapa ia tercekat saat matanya menyapu seonggok tubuh tergeletak bersimbah darah. Darahnya seakan berhenti ketika ia menatap diam tubuh pemuda itu. Sakit. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan kini, menatap tubuh -seseorang yang mengganggu fikirannya belakangan ini- tak berdaya. Fikirannya mulai normal ketika sebuah air hujan jatuh mengenai ujung matanya. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh itu tak perduli akan darah dan air hujan yang mengotori kemeja putih miliknya. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu ke dalam mobilnya dan membawanya pergi.

Laki-laki bersurai gelap ini membisu, mata _dark choco-nya _menatap hampa kearah kaca besar. Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. _'seandainya, aku tak menyuruhnya untuk datang, pasti takan seperti ini' _sesalnya dalam hati. Tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat saat memori-memori lamanya menyeruak keluar dan berbaur menjadi satu dengan ketakutan. Kini tubuhnya merosot menghantam dingin lantai rumah sakit yang ia duduki. Ia menarik kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam celah kakinya. Air matanya menetes perlahan membasahi pipi itu. Semakin lama air matanya semakin deras, ia memeluk tubuhnya sambil terus terisak. _Déjà vu_

_**Flashback**_

"_**aku ingin kau datang ke taman sekarang" rengek seorang laki-laki itu di bawah pohon sambil duduk di bangku taman berkutat dengan smarthphone miliknya.**_

"_**tapi aku sedang tidak enak badan Kris" jawab suara diseberang sana.**_

"_**apa kau tidak tahu aku sangat merindukanmu, sudah seminggu ini kita tak bertemu" rengek dia lagi.**_

"_**Tapi-"**_

"_**sudahlah aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang" jawab Kris sambil memutuskan telephonnya sepihak.**_

"_**Pokonya aku akan menunggumu Lay" gerutu laki-laki itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya kedada.**_

_**1 jam,,,**_

_**2jam,,**_

_**3jam,,**_

_**Telah berlalu, hingga matahari semakin meninggi menerpa hangat wajahnya disana. Ia menatap benda merah yang ada ditangannya, dua buah cincin yang tersemat indah dalam kotak merah itu. Kembali ia mengambil smarthphone hitam miliknya sambil memencet-mencet angka yang sudah diluar kepalanya. 'nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak ak-'. Piippp Kris memencencet kasar handphonya. "tega sekali dia, apa dia benar-benar tak ingin diganggu" gerutu Kris. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil motornya "sepertinya ia memang sakit" terlihat ia tengah berfikir. "baiklah aku akan kerumahnya saja" setelah menyimpan kotak merah itu dalam saku jaketnya ia melajukan motornya menuju rumah kekasihnya.**_

_** Dalam perjalanan ia melihat kerumunan orang dan ambulance disana, awalnya ia tak memperdulikan kerumunan orang itu, namun ia berhenti saat mengenali sepeda berwarna putih itu tergeletak dengan ban yang telah rusak. Kris turun cepat-cepat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, begitu ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sebuah tubuh mungil seorang pemuda bersimbah darah yang diangkat petugas ambulance untuk dibawa kerumah sakit. Dengan cepat Kris berlari memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.**_

"_**Kau harus membiarkan petugas itu membawanya nak, sebelum ia kehabisan darah" kata seorang polisi yang menangani peristiwa itu.**_

"_**bolehkah aku ikut? Aku ingin menemani pacarku." Lirih Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh kekasihnya.**_

"_**silahkan" dengan cepat Kris langsung masuk kedalam mobil ambulance. Selama perjalanan ia terus mengenggam tangan pemuda cantik itu sambil terus berkata "maafkan aku… maafkan"**_

_** Kris tak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah ia melihat bagaimana dokter memperjuangkan nyawa kekasihnya. Ia terus menangis, mata dark chocho miliknya kini sembab karena terus mengeluarkan liquid bening itu. Tiiiiiiiittttt tiiiitttttt tiiiitttttt nafas Kris tercekat mendengar samar-samar suara mesin yang mengontrol detak jantung pemuda miliknya. Tubuhnya membeku, pandangannya kosong melihat kain putih telah menutupi seluruh tubuh pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu.**_

_** Dokter keluar dari ruang UGD tempat dimana Zhang Yi Xing –pemuda malang itu- dirawat. "maafkan saya, saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain" kata dokter itu sambil berlalu.**_

_**Plaakkkk**_

_**Terdengar suara tamparan mendarat dipipi Kris "Kau!" tunjuk seorang wanita separuh baya -namun masih cantik- kepada Kris. "kau telah membunuh anakku!" teriaknya. "seandainya ia tak memaksakan diri untuk bertemu denganmu saat ia sakit, mungkin ia takkan seperti ini!" kembali ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kris. Kris tetap bergeming menatap hampa kaca besar yang mempertontonkan tubuh yang kaku ditutupi kain putih itu. Air matanya tak lagi keluar, hanya tatapan datar, tanpa ada yang mengetahui apa yang tengah dirasakan laki-laki itu. "kembalikan anakku!" lagi-lagi ia berteriak, meronta. Namun kali ini ia dipeluk oleh lelaki tua, Ayah Lay. "sudah ma, Kris tak salah, ini sudah kehendak Tuhan" kata laki-laki itu bijak. Kesedihan tersirat dimata laki-laki tua itu, tapi ia terlihat tegar dengan apa yang terjadi. "Tapi-" **_

"_**Cukup ma! ikhlaskan Lay, ia takkan tenang kalau kau trus menyalahkan orang lain atas kematiannya" Ayah Lay memeluk Ibu Lay erat dan membawanya pergi.**_

_**Skip Time**_

_** Ibu Lay masih belum bisa memaafkan Kris, sampai Kris tak diizinkan untuk datang pada saat pemakaman Lay-Zhang Yi Xing-. Kris hanya bisa menatap pemakaman Lay dari kejauhan, berada dibalik pohon besar. Rintikan-rintikan hujan mulai turun seiring perginya satu-persatu orang-orang. Setelah sepi Kris mendatangi pemakaman Lay, berjongkok disebelah gundukan besar yang telah menelan tubuh kekasihnya.**_

_** Kris menatap hampa gundukan itu, sambil bergumam "maafkan aku" ia menancapkan satu persatu bunga lili putih yang ia bawa di atas tanah tempat Lay tidur dengan nyenyak. "kenapa kau menghukumku seperti ini?"gumam Kris sambil menghela nafas beratnya. "harusnya aku tak seegois ini" air matanya kini mulai menetes perlahan. "Bagaimana caraku menemuimu lagi, eum?" lirihnya.**_

_**Wusshhhhhh**_

_**Sekelebat angin meniup tengkuk laki-laki itu diselah selah hujan.**_

'_**aku mencintaimu- terdengar samar suara itu bersamaan dengan terpaan angin. "aku juga mencintaimu" gumam laki-laki bersurai blonde itu dan berlalu meninggalkan gundukan besar itu.**_

_**Flashback End**_

Tapp

Tapp

Tapp

Terdengar suara langkah kaki bersamaan menuju Kris yang masih terisak. Ia meraskan tubuhnya dirangkul oleh seseorang, seseorang yang ia ketahui adalah ayahnya. "Aku pembunuh, pa" katanya diselah-selah isakannya "Aku membunuh lagi" lirihnya.

"Tidak, ini bukan salah mu nak" kata ayah Kris sambil memeluk tubuh Kris.

"jika bukan karena aku, mungkin Tao takkan seperti ini sama seperti Lay." Kembali Kris terisak, ketakutan, kesedihan, menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"apa yang terjadi, semua bukan karenamu nak" laki-laki tua itu menuntun putranya untuk duduk disebuah kursi perak. Perlahan ia berdiri melepaskan pelukannya pada putra satu-satunya.

"bagaimana keadaan anakku Wu?" Tanya laki-laki yang kini sudah datang sambil memeluk ibu Tao yang terisak.

"Ia masih di tangani dokter Huang, berdoalah, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja". Jawab Tuan Wu, sambil kembali memeluk putranya yang masih terisak.

Tiiiiiitttttttttttt

Tiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt

Kembali terdengar suara yang pernah menjadi ketakutan untuk Kris, ia mendongak menatap wajah ayahnya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar "Papa," gumamnya. Dokter dengan wajah sejuk keluar dari ruangan dimana Tao dirawat, keadaan mulai tegang menyelimuti aura ruangan dimana orang-orang itu berada.

"Bagaiman dengan putri saya dokter?" Tanya laki-laki bertubuh gempal itu.

"Dia selamat," jawab dokter itu, melonggarkan paru-paru semua orang yang sedari tadi tercekat menahan nafas. "Tapi,,,"kembali kata selanjutnya menggantung pada mulut dokter yang menangani Tao.

"tapi kenapa dok?" kali ini ibu Tao yang membuka suara.

Dokter itu mmembenarkan letak kaca mata yang bertengger diujung hidungnya "kita tak tahu sampai kapan ia akan tertidur" jawab dokter itu. "saya permisi dulu, kalian boleh menjenguk pemuda itu tapi tolong jangan berisik" kini dokter muda itu berlalu meninggalkan kerabat Tao. Ibu dan Ayah Tao perlahan berjalan memasuki ruangan dimana Tao dirawat.

Kini hanya Kris dan ayahnya yang mencoba menenangkan putranya masih terduduk di bangku luar. "kau tak ingin menjenguknya?" Tanya laki-laki tua itu mencairkan suasana. "dia selamat Kris, kau sekarang sudah bisa tenang" kata ayahnya sekali lagi.

"aku hanya menunda kematiannya papa" jawabnya lirih

"Kris! Jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu, ini kehendak Tuhan!" ayahnya kini tak mampu menahan emosinya. Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari mulut Kris. Ia masih diam membisu sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Ayahnya hanya menghela nafasnya kesal melihat tingkah anaknya. Kembali ia memeluk putranya "Jika kau merasa bersalah, dan ingin menebusnya, temani Tao sampai ia membuka matanya" kata ayahnya lembut. Kris mendongakan kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya. Menatap ayahnya yang masih memeluk dirinya. Tuan Huang memang sangat mengenali anaknya, bagaimana tidak? Setelah 15 tahun menjadi single parent untuk anaknya, karena kematian istrinya dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang, ditemani peralatan medis mengelilingi tubuh langsingnya. Kepala dan lehernya terlilit perban putih bercampur bercak darah. Mata yang dulu memancarkan kesenduan kini tertutup rapat seolah tak mau memperlihatkan sakit yang meradang. Ia bernafas tapi terdiam.

Yaa,,, ia terlihat seperti boneka porselen yang sekali disentuh akan pecah berkeping-keping,,

Kesenduan masih tersirat dalam wajahnya, entah apa yang ada dalam fikiran tubuh bergeming itu, apakah sakit, sedih, kecewa, tak pernah ada yang tahu. Takkan pernah ada yang tahu.

Kris memasuki perlahan ruangan dimana pemuda itu terbaring lemah, matanya memandang kosong sosok tubuh ringkih itu, ingin rasanya ia memeluk erat. Tapi cukup takut untuk menghancurkan tubuh rapuh itu. Ia meletakan seikat mawar putih dalam sebuah vas Kristal bening. Ia tahu, raga pemuda ini. Ia mengingat bagaimana antusias Tao saat menceritakan betapa rapuhnya mawar.

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu duduk perlahan dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, ia tak pernah luput menatap pemuda itu seolah takut orang yang dihadapannya akan menghilang. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu dan berbisik "kini kau serapuh mawar itu". Ia duduk kembali, _liquid_ bening dari matanya merembes keluar, "apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirihnya. "aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang aku cintai untuk kedua kalinya". Katanya sambil mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, tak ada suara. Hanya ada bunyi dencitan oksigen dan alat pendeteksi jantung yang berasal dari gadis mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHY ARE NOT

.

.

.

Detik telah berubah menjadi menit, menit berubah menjadi jam, jam berubah menjadi hari, hari berubah menjadi minggu. Seminggu sudah ia memejamkan mata kelamnya, tak lagi memperlihatkan _Black Pearl_ indah yang terpancar sebelumnya. Seminggu sudah ribuan mawar putih memperlihatkan bercak coklat disekitar kelopak indahnya, seolah menampilkan gurat lelah karena menunggu. Seminggu sudah lelaki bersurai pirang menemaninya, membacakan dongeng yang selalu berakhir indah. Menatap hangat kulit semulus porselen dihadapannya. Membelai lembut -pipi yang dulu berisi kini berubah mmenjadi tirus membentuk cekungan dalam- berharap sosok yang ada dihadapannya akan terbangun dengan sentuhannya.

Ini sama seperti _fairy tale _yang pernah ia bacakan sebelumnya kepada pemuda ini, slama koma.

_-Snow White-_

_-Sleeping Beauty-_

Cerita tersebut memiliki alur sama, ketika dimana sang putri akan tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang lama karena penyihir jahat, lalu dibangunkan oleh seorang pangeran karena ciuman dan cintanya.

Namun dalam cerita ini berbeda, ia tak pernah merasa menjadi seorang pangeran yang akan menyelamatkan hidup sang putri, ia merasa menjadi seorang penyihir jahat yang menyebabkan sang putri harus tertidur lama, namun disisi lain ia harus membangunkan sang putri, entah dengan cara apa.

Bagaikan parody yang tengah berjalan dalam sebuah cinema, menggelikan memang jika harus berperan ganda dalam cerita yang ia buat sendiri.

Kris tersenyum getir setelah memutar otak menampilkan dongeng yang tersusun dalam fikirannya, aneh. Jika dalam dongeng ada peran dokter yang hampir setiap saat mengecek keadaan 'sang putri'.

Kreekkkk

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, menampilkan sosok tua menatap sendu anak laki-lakinya. "seminggu sudah kau berada disini" katanya memulai. "kau tak ingin ke universitasmu?" Tanya laki-laki yang lebih tua itu kemudian.

"Semua itu tak lebih penting daripada harus membangunkan Tao, pa" katanya sambil menatap kosong seprai putih dihadapannya.

"Apa kau yakin Tao akan bahagia dialam bawah sadarnya, melihat keadaanmu yang jauh lebih parah darinya?" kata lelaki tua itu sambil mengusak lembut surai pirang anaknya. Lelaki muda itu hanya terdiam memikirkan apa yang telah ayahnya katakan, sedikit membenarkan pernyataan ayahnya terhadap dirinya. "Apa kau bisa meyakinkan Tao untuk membuka mata, jika kau sendiri terlihat lemah?" kata ayah lagi.

"Papa…" kata anak itu kemudian membuka suaranya. "apa Tuhan sangat membenciku?" katanya sambil bercicit yang masih mampu ditangkap oleh ayahnya. "kenapa Tuhan seolah mengambil semua orang yang aku sayangi" gumamnya lirih, seakan takut Tuhan akan menghukumnya jika mendengar _judge_ yang ia berikan. "Pertama Mama.." kini ia hampir tersedak liurnya menahan isakan tangisnya. "lalu Lay,,, dan sekarang apakah Tuhan akan mengambil Tao dariku?" tanyanya yang kini mulai meneteskan _liquid_ sebening krystal yang meleleh menuju pipinya. "dan ini semua adalah salahku" pernyataan itu terlontarkan setelah ia menghembuskan nafas dengan kuat, seolah beban berat menghujam jiwanya yang telah terborgol.

Laki-laki tua itu tercekat mendengar awal pernyataan buah hatinya, tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab untuk menjelaskan kepada anaknya yang sepertinya kehilangan harapan, namun satu hal yang ia tangkap positif 'Kris mencintai Tao'. Ia tersenyum lalu bertanya "apakah kau mencintai pemuda ini?" pertanyaan itu terlontar aih-alih untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang entah telah menjadi pernyataan pahit untuk anaknya juga dirinya.

Kris tersenyum kaku mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang ayah, "apa aku pantas?" hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirnya. "tidakkah ini memalukan pa? setelah membuatnya seperti boneka, aku tetap berharap kepadanya." Senyuman itu kembali terukir. Pahit memang melihat keadaan putranya yang hilang harapan, namun ia sendiri telah lelah meyakinkan permata hatinya untuk tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri. Menangis tanpa suara dan air mata, tertanam dalam lubang hitam seperti _zathura_ yang menelan antariksa dalam sebuah permainan semu. Seakan tak ingin menyerah, ia tetap membeku memandang nanar punggung hasil jalinan kasih dengan mendiang istrinya. Namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk keluar membiarkan sang pengharap membisu dengan waktu dan nafas tanpa jiwa.

Wu Siwon, nama lelaki tua itu kini duduk membisu menatap kosong dinding putih yang ada dihadapannya. Setelah bertahun-tahun menyembuhkan luka sang anak, serta lukanya sendiri. Mengapa kejadian ini harus trulang kembali? Lelah? Tak perlu bertanya lagi, rasa itu telah mati seolah memang menjadi bagian rasa dalam tubuhnya melekat menjadi satu dalam otot jantung.

Ceklekk

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan, tinggi dengan rambut pirang secerah mentari, ia paham betul sang anak membenci matahari yang cerah namun apa ia sadar bahkan warna rambutnya melebihi silau sang surya. "Pa?" katanya setelah benar-benar keluar. "aku akan pergi ke kampus" mata lelaki tua itu melebar mendengar ucapan anaknya. "aku perlu udara sejuk pa." kata anak itu lagi. Tuan Wu mengusak pelann surai blonde milik anaknya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan mengangguk menandakan ia setuju. Kris berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ayahnya, sedikit berat memang meninggalkan sang kekasih hati, namun ia benar-benar penat kini.

.

.

.

.

.

Lama ia berada dalam mobil Everest hitam yang telah terpakir di halaman universitas negeri. Entah apa yang merasuki fikirannya, namun ia benar-benar enggan untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Ia memilih mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakan dengan pematiknya. "Yo! Kenapa kau baru terlihat?" suara berat seseorang menghampiri sambil duduk pada kursi depan penumpang. "kemana saja, kau seminggu ini?" Tanya laki-laki bersurai Dark Choco itu lagi.

"menemani putri tidur" jawab pemuda bersurai pirang sambi tetap menikmati sebatang rokok yang mengepul dimulutnya. Laki-laki disebelahnya hanya mengangkat sebelah alis menandakan bingung. "apa maksud mu?" tanyanya.

"hem,,, kau ingat seminggu yang lalu aku memintamu untuk mengantarku ke Hanyang University?" Tanya Kris. "Ya aku ingat" gumam laki-laki yang di tanyakan itu. "aku pergi menemui seseorang, dia adalah pemuda manis yang mampu membuatku melupakan Lay, tapi kini ia sedang terbaring lemah, sama seperti Lay." Gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata. "hanya saja…" kembali kalimat itu menggantung. "ia tetap tidur, entah sampai kapan, bukan selamanya seperti Lay".

Plukk

Laki-laki bersurai Dark Choco itu menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya, "aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan" katanya "semangatlah" gumamnya lagi sambil membuka pintu mobil hitam itu.

"Changmin.." panggil Kris, "nanti siang, bisakah kau menemaniku menemui dia, akan aku kenalkan kau dengan dia" pinta Kris.

Laki-laki yang di panggil Changmin hanya terdiam, lalu menyunggingkan senyuman "baiklah" katanya sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

-Sim Changmin, 22 tahun-

Laki-laki bersurai Dark Choco itu memarkirkan Audi putihnya, setelah kejadian itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengganti mobilnya. Sejenak ia memandang hampa sebuah mobil Everest yang terparkir rapi pada salah satu petak berukuran sebuah mobil. "Kris" lirihnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, kakinya tetap melangkah menuju mobil itu, sedang otaknya menginginkan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Yo! Kenapa kau baru terlihat?" sapanya pada lelaki bersurai terang disana, "kemana saja kau seminggu ini?" tanyanya lagi, meski ketakutan ada dalam dirinya, tapi ia menyadari kerinduan pada sahabatnya terkuak jelas dalam nalurinya. "menemani putri tidur" jawab Kris -lelaki bersurai terang itu- menjawab datar sambil tetap menghisap tembakau miliknya. Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap bingung kearah sahabatnya. "apa maksudmu?" kembali ia bertanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"hem,,, kau ingat seminggu yang lalu aku memintamu untuk mengantarku keHanyang University?" Tanya Kris. "Ya aku ingat" gumam Changmin, terlihat kecemasan dalam wajahnya, meski tak disadari oleh Kris. "aku pergi menemui seseorang, dia adalah pemuda yang mampu membuatku melupakan Lay, tapi kini ia sedang terbaring lemah, sama seperti Lay." Changmin termenung mendengarkan sahabatnya, ia amat sangat membenci dirinya kini. Laki-laki berambut lebih gelap ini sangat tau bagaimana Kris yang dulu terpuruk karna kematian kekasihnya, begitu susahnya ia bangkit dalam lubang hitam tak kasat mata itu, kini akankah ia menjadi seorang _shinigami,_ yang akan mencabut nyawa seseorang ditambah ia juga menjadi seorang _Dementor _yangakan mencabut kebahagiaan sahabatnya sendiri. "hanya saja…" kembali kalimat itu menggantung. Membuat Changmin tersadar dari fikiran-fikirannya. "ia tetap tidur, entah sampai kapan, bukan selamanya seperti Lay". Kembali Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya 'apa ini artinya pemuda itu masih hidup' gumam Changmin pada dirinya sendiri. Ada sedikit perasaan lega dalam rongga dadanya.

Changmin menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya, "aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan" katanya "semangatlah" gumamnya lagi sambil membuka pintu mobil hitam itu. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama di dalam mobil itu bersama sahabat dan rasa bersalahnya, rasanya seperti terhimpit sesuatu yang sangat besar.

"Changmin.." panggil Kris, "nanti siang, bisakah kau menemaniku menemui dia, akan aku kenalkan kau dengan dia" pinta Kris.

Changmin hanya terdiam, otaknya kembali membeku, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab? Haruskah ia menolak atau menemaninya. Lalu menyunggingkan senyuman, senyuman sedikit tulus "baiklah" katanya sambil berlalu.

Kini ia telah berada di dalam mobil putihnya, ia urungkan niatnya untuk menimba ilmu manajemen yang sebentar lagi akan ia tuntaskan. Di dalam otaknya hanya ada Kris, pemuda itu dan rasa bersalah. Sejak Kris kehilangan ibunya, Changmin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Kris seperti adiknya sendiri, lalu kini apakah ia bisa dikatakan menjaga? Setelah ia hampir saja menghilangkan kebahagiaan Kris.

Changmin memijat pelipisnya, setelah memutar otaknya rumit. Ini bahkan lebih sulit saat ia harus melakukan mini research untuk skripsinya nanti.

Tokkk

Tokkk

Kegiatannya terhenti setelah ada yang mengetuk jendela kaca mobilnya, setelah memicingkan matanya beberapa saat mengamati siapa orang yang berani mengganggunya, ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya, sambil mengeluarkan senyuman tipis.

"bisakah aku masuk?" kata pemuda cantik yang memiliki rambut merah menyala itu. "tentu, sayang" kata Changmin kepada pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya. pemuda itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung mendudukan diri disebelah Changmin. "kenapa kau tak masuk ke kelas?" Tanya pemuda cantik itu sambil membelai rambut gelap itu. Ini yang ia suka dari Jaejong, pemuda ini selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. "aku sedang tidak bersemangat" jawab Changmin sambil menyamnkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya. "kau ada masalah?" Tanya Jaejong yang sepertinya membaca fikiran Changmin. "tidak" jawabnya singkat. Tidak ada percakapan yang terdengar lagi, hingga Changmin membuka suaranya.

"Jae,?" panggil Changmin sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hm,," gumam Jaejong.

"tenangkan aku,," kata Changmin sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya lekat. Jaejong tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya, ia mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya ketika keadaannya seperti ini, 'ciuman penenang'.

Chuu-

Jajejong mengecup lembut bibir itu, Changmin yang tau jika kekasihnya akan melepaskan ciuman itu, kembali menekan tengkuk kekasihnya sambil memberikan ciuman lembut, tak ada nafsu sama sekali, hanya menyalurkan perasaan yang membuat tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Changmin dan Kris telah berada didepan pintu sebuah kamar berwarna putih, kulit memucat tersirat pada wajah Changmin, namun dengan tenang ia mampu menyembunyikan semua itu.

Kris perlahan membuka kenop pintu kamar rumah sakit itu, dengan tatapan kosong ia setengah berharap agar tubuh tertidur itu sudah menampakan mata obssidiannya, namun nihil. Ia dengan tenang duduk disebelah pemuda itu, sambil menggenggam lembut tangannya. "My prince(ss)" gumam laki-laki itu lirih, namun masih terdengar oleh Changmin. Rasa bersalah kembali menjalar ditubuh Changmin, ketika ia melihat harapan dengan tatapan kosong dari sahabatnya. "Tao? Lihat,, aku membawakan sahabatku, yang sudah seperti kakak untukku" Kris mencoba memulai percakapan seolah pemuda itu mampu menjawabnya. "Namanya Changmin, dia tampan bukan?" kembali ia bergumam sambil sedikit menyeka air mata yang hampir terjatuh dari matanya. "aku harap, saat kau terbangun dan melihatnya, kau tak akan jatuh cinta padanya" kini Kris mulai terkikik mendengar apa yang ia sendiri katakana.

Miris, benar-benar miris melihat sahabat sekaligus yang ia anggap sebagai adik seolah kehilangan jiwanya, tak terasa airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanaya. Ia mendongak keatas untuk menatap langit-langit agar tidak menjatuhkan liquid bening itu. Kris sedikit menarik tangan Changmin, "bicaralah padanya" gumam Kris sambil memberikan tempat untuk Changmin, sedikit bingung bagi Changmin, apa yang harus ia katakan. Lama ia memandang sosok manis di hadapannya. Terdiam kini tak mampu ia melakukan sesuatu, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga gadis itu seolah menghipnotis akal sehatnya lupa telah melakukan sesuatu "Aku akan menjagamu" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:**

Ini cerita **yaoi, boy x boy**. **Typo** berhamburan melebihi jutaan bahkan milyaran bintang yang berhamburan di atas langit. Cerita ini juga sebenarnya adalah cerita yang **sudah** hampir **menjamur di laptop saya**, sudah saya tulis **amat sangat jauh** sebelum saya mem-publish fanfic saya yang sebelumnya, namun dengan **cast yang berbeda**. Tapi mengingat **kecintaan** saya terhadap **Tao **dan suaminya **Wu Yifan**, saya mengganti cast ini dengan meng-edit ulang.

Untuk itu saya mohon maaf apabila ada beberapa nama yang terselip yang terlewatkan untuk saya edit. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon maaf sebelumnya jika banyak sekali typo. Ini adalah ff remake yang dulunya saya buat dengan berbeda cast Tao=Aya, Kris=Arya dan Changmin=Gandhi.**

**Saya hanya mengedit sekali, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak typo.**

**Dan cerita ini tetap Yaoi/Bl/Boys Love**

***DEEP BOW***

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prev. chapter**

Miris, benar-benar miris melihat sahabat sekaligus yang ia anggap sebagai adik seolah kehilangan jiwanya, tak terasa airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanaya. Ia mendongak keatas untuk menatap langit-langit agar tidak menjatuhkan liquid bening itu. Kris sedikit menarik tangan Changmin, "bicaralah padanya" gumam Kris sambil memberikan tempat untuk Changmin, sedikit bingung bagi Changmin, apa yang harus ia katakan. Lama ia memandang sosok manis di hadapannya. Terdiam kini tak mampu ia melakukan sesuatu, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga gadis itu seolah menghipnotis akal sehatnya lupa telah melakukan sesuatu "Aku akan menjagamu" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Story begin!

.

.

.

.

.

She will die if you love her not,

And she will die ere she might make her love known.

( Dia akan mati jika kau bukan mencintainya,

Dan dia akan mati sebelum ia mungkin mengenal cintanya) ~ Shakespeare

.

.

.

.

Kris

Seberapa lama ia memandang langit, dari berwarna biru cerah hingga menjadi abu-abu. Ia mendengus hampa, mencengkram dadanya yang kini terasa nyeri. Bukan! Ini bukanlah fisik yang menyakitkan, melainkan mental dan jiwanya. Pertanyaan selalu memburu dalam otak yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik tengkorak kuat nan tegas. Apakah aku pembawa sial?

Tak ada yang mampu menjawab. Ayah? Teman? Sahabat? Termasuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan setiap pagi dan petang ia bersimpuh untuk memohon dan bertanya, namun tak ada satupun jawaban yang diberikan-NYA.

Pemuda bersurai blonde itu menatap hampa tubuh lemah yang tergolek di hadapannya. Tubuh seseorang yang selama ini membuat hidupnya kacau, seakan separuh dari kehidupannya ikut tertanam dalam jiwa tak tergapai. Ia menghela nafas sejenak untuk melonggarkan paru-parunya, tangannya bergerak menelusuri pahatan dewa yang indah terukir pada paras cantik tubuh tersebut. Jari-jarinya berhenti menari ketika menyentuh masker bening yang menutup curve lembut itu.

"Seberapa lama matamu akan terpejam." Gumam pemuda itu tepat di samping tubuh lemah tersebut. Seberapa lama bibir ini akan tertutup, seberapa lama, tangan ini akan melemah. Kini tangannya menggenggam erat tangan tubuh lemah itu. Dikecupnya punggung tangan seseorang yang menjadi nafasnya kini.

Kesibukan pemuda tampan ini terhenti ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamar ruang rawat inap tersebut. "Tao" gumam seorang pemuda cantik bertubuh kecil.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya Kris-pemuda tampan itu-.

"Kam-kami,,, umm.. kami.."

"Kami, bisa di katakan teman lama Tao." Ucap seorang pemuda lain memotong perkataan pemuda disebelahnya.

"Maksud kalian?" Tanya Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Nanti akan kami jelaskan, bisakah kami bertemu Tao dahulu?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Kris memberikan jalan kepada kedua pemuda tersebut untuk menemui Tao, sosok yang selama ini terbaring lemah.

Kedua pemuda itu berdiri di sebelah kiri Tao memandang sendu tubuh yang terluka, mereka tahu bagaimana sakit yag selama ini Tao rasakan, mereka amat sangat memahami bagaimana lubang hitam itu semakin terbuka lebar bagai ribuan cacing yang menggerogotinya. Mereka mengerti perih itu, mereka paham air mata itu, mereka tahu kekecwaan itu. Karena merekalah yang membuat luka itu ada.

"Tao~" gumam salah satu pemuda itu lirih. "Mianhe." Tambahnya. Air mata mulai terurai membasahi pipi mulus pemuda cantik itu. Ia terjongkok sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Sudahlah Lu, semua ini sudah terjadi." Ucap seseorang lainnya sambil memeluk pemuda yang berjongkok itu. Bukan balasan pelukan yang di dapat, melainkan dorongan yang kuat.

"Kau!" tunjuk pemuda cantik itu, suaranya berdesis tertahan, namun amarah terlihat jelas dari mata yang memandang tajam itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap semua ini gampang, bagaimana bisa kau melupakan ini?" geramnya nyaris berteriak.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakan semua ini Lu!" pemuda lain juga menggeram tertahan, ia sadar ini adalah di rumah sakit. Jadi ia tak ingin membuat keributan disisni. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu-," ucapan itu terhenti sejenak pemuda berkulit putih bagai susu itu menundukan kepalanya. "- untuk melupakan kesalahan kita." Lirihnya.

Kris hanya memandang mereka tak mengerti, drama apa yang sebenarnya mereka mainkan? Iner lelaki bersurai blonde itu. Tak sedikitpun niatnya untuk membuka suara, ia memilih untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut. Membiarkan mereka hanya berdua, tidak tiga jika kau menganggap Tao ada dalam interaksi tersebut.

Cukup lama lelaki blasteran Canada-China itu menunggu seseorang yang berada di dalam sana, hingga terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dua orang –yang menurut kris- mirip tersebut, mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kanan. Tak ada suara sedikitpun yang terdengar, hingga salah satu diantaranya memperkenalkan dirinya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan." Ucap pemuda cantik yang menangis berjongkok tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kris.

"Wu Yi Fan, kalian bisa memanggilku Kris." Ucap Kris sambil menerima jabatan tangan Luhan.

"Dan dia kekasihku, Oh Sehun." Ucapnya sekali lagi memeperkenalkan Sehun, pemuda berkulit putih pucat.

"Umm,," Kris hanya menggumam sambil kembali menerima uluran tangan Sehun.

"Kau kekasih Tao?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap lekat manic mata Kris.

Kris hanya terdiam, ia tak tahu apa yang akan di jawabnya, apakah ia kekasih Tao? Akhirnya kepalanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya setelah menerima jawaban dari Kris. "Aku tak tahu, apakah aku kekasihnya atau bukan?" jawab Kris yang kembali membuat Sehun menengokan kepalanya kearah Kris.

"Maksudmu?" kini Luhan membuka suara.

"Aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya." Ucap Kris. "Namun, yang aku tahu, aku mencintainya." Kembali pemuda bersurai blonde itu berucap. "Tapi, apakah aku pantas?" lanjut Kris.

"Ku yakin kau pantas untuknya." Luhan berucap membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya.

Kris hanya tersenyum, di dalam hatinya ia sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya ia pantas untuk Tao, seperti yag di katakana Luhan. "Sebenarnya kalian siapa?" Tanya Kris kembali.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika kami adalah teman lama Tao." Ucap Sehun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kris tak percaya.

"Kau tak perca-" Sehun sedikit menggeram karena ketidak percayaan Kris, namun semua terhenti ketika Luhan berucap.

"Bisa dikatakan aku adalah mantan sahabat, dan Sehun adalah mantan kekasih Tao." Ucap Luhan membuat pemuda blonde disebelahnya mematung.

.

.

.

Ini tak menjawab apapun, bahkan ini tak memperbaiki keadaan. Pengakuan seseorang membuat ia harus kembali menelan kenyataan pahit, jika… orang itu pernah tersakiti. Apa bisa ia menyentuh hatinya, meski bukan pada palung yang paling dalam? Kali ini biarkan kesempatan itu ada.

.

.

**WHY ARE NOT**

**Author : Huang Yue**

**Pair : KRISTAO**

**Cast : Tao, Kris**

**Rate : M (buat jaga-jaga aja)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Comfort, Angst.**

**Typo is every where**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan ~22 tahun~

Hidup apa yang sebenarnya ia jalani kini, penyesalan? Kekalahan? Kesakitan? Kekecewaan? Rasa bersalah? Ya semua itu hanya pada satu orang. Satu orang yang mampu membuat ia merasakan itu semua. Lama ia memandang seseorang yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Apakah ada mantan sahabat? Jika ya, bisa di katakan seseorang itu adalah mantan sahabatnya. Tapi tidak bagi-nya.

Dia berubah, amat sangat berbeda. Dulu dia adalah sahabatnya, tempat bersandarnya, poros jiwanya. Tapi kini berbeda, ia hanyalah orang asing yang tak pernah sama sekali menatap matanya. Semua ini berubah karena cinta, jika ada pepatah yang mengatakan cinta itu buta? Ya itu memang benar. Hingga ia berani mencintai kekasih sahabatnya. Jika ada orang yang mengatakan cinta itu gila? Yang itu memang benar, karena ia bahkan merebut kekasih sahabatnya.

Ia merindukan sebuah percakapan yang dahulu, sebuah canda tawa, keluh kesah, gerutuan, SEMUANYA! Bukan orang asing atau langkah berat setiap kali mereka berpapasan tanpa sosok itu menoleh padanya. Air mata itu kembali terurai mengingat kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan, seandainya sang waktu dapat kembali, mungkin ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengenal sahabatnya. Egois memang, karena dalam hatinya ia masih menginginkan orang itu menjadi kekasihnya, meski Tuhan memberikan kesempatan dengan memutar waktu.

Lamunan itu buyar ketika sebuah tangan menariknya dalam pelukan hangat. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mencintai kekasih mantan sahabatnya –Sehun-, jika perlakuannya selalu seperti ini. Selalu memeluknya, bahkan saat masih menjadi kekasih sosok itu –Tao-. Sehun selalu memperlakukannya melebihi kekasihnya, mendekap hangat ketika ia menangis karena kucing kesayangannya mati, menyelimutinya dengan jaket miliknya ketika camp. Dan semua itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang disebut cinta untuknya dan duri untuk sahabatnya.

Pemuda berkulit putih yang kini menjadi kekasihnya menarik tubuh itu keluar dari kamar rawat 'sahabatnya'. "Berhentilah menangis." Ucap Sehun-kekasihnya-. "aku mohon." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi.. hiks,, aku tidak bisa Sehun." Ucap Luhan tersenggal karena tangisan yang tak kunjung terhenti.

"Kau boleh merasa bersalah, akupun begitu Luhan, tapi ku mohon berhentilah menangis itu membuat aku sakit ketika melihat air matamu." Sehun beranjak memeluk kekasihnya yang masik terisak itu.

"Aku bersumpah Sehun, jika nanti Tao sadar. Aku akan memohon maaf padanya meski aku harus bersujud, meski aku harus menjadi budak untuknya." Luhan berucap lirih namun masih bisa di tangkap oleh pendengaran Sehun.

"Lakukan, lakukan apapun yang mampu membuat hatimu lega." Kembali ia memeluk erat sosok yang kini menjadi jiwanya.

Rasa sakit ini melebihi apapun, salahnya memang yang melakukan penghianatan. Salahnya memang yang menggali lubang itu sendiri, tapi bisakah ia memohon ampun ketika keberaniannya sudah terkumpul untuk melihat sosok itu lagi.

CEKLEK!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, mereka keluar menemui Kris yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di luar. Sehun dan Luhan memilih untuk duduk di samping Kris, sunyi tak ada yang membuka percakapan sama sekali. Semua sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan." Ucap Luhan tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kris.

"Wu Yi Fan, kalian bisa memanggilku Kris." Ucap Kris sambil menerima jabatan tangan Luhan.

"Dan dia kekasihku, Oh Sehun." Ucapnya sekali lagi memeperkenalkan Sehun, pemuda berkulit putih pucat.

"Umm,," Kris hanya menggumam sambil kembali menerima uluran tangan Sehun.

"Kau kekasih Tao?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap lekat manic mata Kris.

Kris hanya terdiam. Akhirnya kepalanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya setelah menerima jawaban dari Kris. "Aku tak tahu, apakah aku kekasihnya atau bukan?" jawab Kris yang kembali membuat Sehun menengokan kepalanya kearah Kris.

"Maksudmu?" kini Luhan membuka suara.

"Aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya." Ucap Kris. "Namun, yang aku tahu, aku mencintainya." Kembali pemuda bersurai blonde itu berucap. "Tapi, apakah aku pantas?" lanjut Kris.

"Ku yakin kau pantas untuknya." Luhan berucap membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya. 'Ya ku harap kau pantas untuknya'. Iner Luhan, karena ia tak ingin sosok itu tersakiti nantinya -lagi.

"Sebenarnya kalian siapa?" Tanya Kris kembali.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika kami adalah teman lama Tao." Ucap Sehun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kris tak percaya.

"Kau tak perca-" Sehun sedikit menggeram karena ketidak percayaan Kris, namun semua terhenti ketika Luhan berucap.

"Bisa dikatakan aku adalah mantan sahabat, dan Sehun adalah mantan kekasih Tao." Ucap Luhan membuat pemuda blonde disebelahnya mematung.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Kris tak mengerti.

"Kami adalah penghianat Kris." Gumam Luhan lirih membuat Kris mengernyitkan dahinya.

Luhan menunduk dengan air mata yang terurai, ingatan-ingatan kembali terbuka, menyebabkan aliran air yang menetes itu semakin deras.

"_**Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?"**_

Tangisan itu, ia sangat ingat bagaimana air mata itu terjatuh.

"_**Apa selama ini aku menjadi anak nakal? Hingga kalian membohongiku?"**_

Mata yang penuh luka, memancar sendu sarat akan kesedihan.

"_**Maafkan aku Tao, aku mencintai Luhan."**_

"_**Sebaiknya kalian membunuhku, daripada kalian harus berbohong padaku!"**_

Teriakan memilukan yang menjadi alunan lagu ballad menyayat hati.

"_**Apa kalian benar-benar saling mencintai?"**_

Pertanyaan lirih yang membuat bimbang, haruskah ia berkata sebenarnya atau tidak.

"_**Baiklah, jika kalian benar-benar saling mencintai. Aku akan merelakan kalian bersama. Tapi satu hal, jangan pernah melihat aku lagi."**_

Sesuatu yang ia lepaskan dengan air mata.

"_**Tapi kenapa Tao? Kenapa kau merelakan semua?"**_

Nafasnya sempat terhenti sesaat.

"_**Karena aku menyayangi kalian berdua"**_

Keikhlasan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"_**Lalu, mengapa aku tak boleh melihatmu lagi?"**_

Keterdiaman yang sarat akan luka.

"_**Karena aku tak ingin nantinya merebut apa yang menjadi milikmu."**_

Dan semenjak itu, kita telah menjadi orang asing, bahkan lebih buruk dari orang asing. Lalu harus bagaimana mengembalikan semuanya? Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir? Tapi apakah kesempatan tidak ada lagi?

Dan lagi, air mata itu terjatuh. Tidakah semua ini berakhir? Mengapa cerita dan drama ini selalu penuh dengan air mata? Tidakkah kalian muak? Tapi bagaimana jika dia tak pernah bangun kembali?

.

.

.

Matahari itu hangat, matahari itu terang, matahari itu seuatu yang bercahaya dan sangat besar, dan kini sedikit sinarnya menembus potongan kain yang putih dan tipis, melewati potongan-potongan benda yang lain hingga menuju sebuah mutiara yang sedang tertutup. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka menampakan obsidian yang selama ini tersimpan rapi seolah enggan untuk menampakan diri. Menatap dan merekam sekeliling dengan sedikit silau karena bias cahaya yang jatuh tepat pada kepingan itu. Ia menggerakan kepala kembali menatap sekeliling, mengernyitkan dahinya entah itu karena rasa sakit atau apa. Tapi ia mencoba untuk bangkit dan terduduk.

Kini kepingan obsidian itu kembali menatap ketika sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya. Suara dari deritan pintu yang dibuka dengan bersamaan pecahnya benda-benda karena terlepas dari tangan seseorang.

"Tao!" teriak tak percaya seseorng yang telah menjatuhkan benda-benda tersebut. Berlari menuju yang di panggilnya dan langsung memeluk sosok tersebut. "Kau sadar?" tanyanya dengan nnada penuh rasa syukur.

Bibir itu tetap terkunci namun otaknya bekerja, 'hangat' itu yang dirasakan ketika pelukan itu tiba-tiba menerjangnya. Lalu tangannya terulur pada sebuah cahaya yang keluar lewat jendela yang tertutup tirai tipis disampingnya. 'Ini juga hangat' inernya.

"Apa kau matahari?" gumam seseorang itu lirih namun masih mampu didengar oleh seseorang yang memeluknya melihat bagaimana jarak yang nyaris tak ada diantara keduanya. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menatap manic gelap yang selama ini tertutup.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Tao?" Tanya seseorang yang sedari tadi memeluknya.

"Apa kau matahari?" Tanya-nya mengulang pertanyaan tersebut.

Ia hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari seseorang yang ia panggil Tao, seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Tao memiringkan kepalanya.

Ia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pemuda manis di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau mengatakan aku matahari?" bukan jawaban yang terlontar, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Karena kau sangat hangat, sama seperti sinar ini. Bukankah ini sinar matahari?" Tanya Tao dengan polos.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Tao lembut. "Benar, itu adalah matahari tapi aku bukan matahari." Ucapnya, namun suatu perasaan janggal muncul di hatinya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan fikiran tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Tao dengan raut wajah lucu. "Lihat senyum mu itu juga hangat, rambutmu juga sama seperti sinar ini." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk apa yang dikatakannya satu persatu. "Kalau kau bukan matahari lalu kau siapa?" Tanya Tao lembut.

DEG!

Apa yang ia takutkan itu benar? "Kau tidak mengingatku Tao?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tiga bulan ia tertidur membuat rambut sekelam malamnya menjadi lebih panjang. "Lalu, kenapa kau memanggilku Tao? Apa itu namaku? Dan siapa namamu? Kenapa kau hanya diam?" Tao mulai meneteskan air matanya membuat lelaki tersebut tersentak ketika liquid bening itu jatuh perlahan.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya lelaki terebut mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku." Jawabnya sambil sesenggukan.

"Ssssttt, baiklah dengarkan aku. Namaku Kris dan namamu adalah Tao." Ucap lelaki bernama Kris itu. "Uljima, Tao." Ia memeluk Tao dengan penuh kehati-hatian seolah pemuda manis di hadapannya ini adalah sesuatu yang rapuh.

"Kris ak-" seseorang baru yang datang membeku di tempat ketika ia melihat sosok itu terbangun dan dalam berada dekapan Kris.

"Ta-Tao, kau sudah sadar?" seseorang itu benar-benar tercekat entah ia harus bahagia atau tidak namun jujur ketakutan menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

Kepala dengan surai hitam itu mendongak melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Ia melepaskan dekapan hangat yang mulai saat ini sangat ia sukai. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

Tubuh itu menegang mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar. Tidak ada nada dingin atau tajam yang keluar dari mulut mungil itu. Ia menerka-nerka apa maksud dari pertanyaan ambigu tersebut.

"Kris, dia siapa?" Tao mulai merengek ketika seseorang yang ia tanya tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Di-dia, Luhan." Jawab Kris sedikit terbata.

Tao terdiam, menatap lekat seseorang di hadapannya. Lalu sebuah senyuman terpancar dari wajah cantik tersebut. "Hi, Luhan." Ucapnya dengan riang.

Luhan hanya terdiam, entah apa yang difikirkan setidaknya kelegaan menyeruak rongga dadanya mengingat Tao tak menampar atau mencacinya mengingat kesalahan apa yang ia buat dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya hanya terdiam melihat sosok yang ada di hadapan mereka yang kini tengah diperiksa seorang dokter. Kris, Luhan dan kini di tambah Sehun yang datang lima menit setelah kejadian –siapa itu?- pun sama terkejutnya ketika mengetahui jika Tao tak mengingat siapapun, bahkan dirinya.

"Sepertinya, Tao terkena amnesia." Ucap dokter tersebut. "Benturan keras yang terjadi di kepalanya, mengakibatkan ia kehilangan sebagian, bahkan mungkin seluruh memorinya." Tambah dokter tersebut.

"Apa dia bisa kembali mengingat masa lalunya?" Tanya Kris lirih.

"Kemungkinan besar, ya. Jika kalian membantunya untuk mengingat kembali masa lalu Tao." Ucap dokter dengan senyuman yang terukir manis. "Apakah kalian sudah menghubungi keluarganya?" tanya dokter itu kembali.

"Ya, kami telah menghubungi keluarganya. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai." Ucap pemuda pirang itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memandang tubuh Tao yang kini sedang tertidur lelap, setelah pemeriksaan tersebut, Tao langsung tertidur. Sorot mata yang tak mampu ditebak terpancar dari manic milik pemuda bermata rusa itu.

"Apa aku harus mensyukuri kejadian ini?" Luhan membatin sambil tetap memandang damainya wajah Tao yang terlelap. "Sekarang kau benar-benar menjadi orang asing Tao, tapi berbeda kau tak akan membenciku lagi." Luhan tersenyum sangat tipis, masih tetap dengan memandang wajah pemuda panda itu.

"KAU!" Pekikan seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan rawat Tao. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini penghianat?!" Ucap orang itu lagi. Orang itu terlihat sangat marah, terlihat dari wajahnya yang menahan amarah dan juga kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat.

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat orang tersebut, seketika tubuhnya menegang melihat eksistensi seseorang yang baru Saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ba-Baekhyun." Gumam Luhan. Baru sejenak ia bernafas lega karena seseorang yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam dosanya, tak mengingat apapun. Kini ia harus menekan dada ketika nafasnya tercekik oleh sorot mata tajam itu, sorot mata yang tak terlupakan, sorot mata yang sangat ia kenal. Baekhyun, sahabat Tao yang juga menjadi sahabatnya-dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHY ARE NOT

.

.

Karangan bunga lili putih segar terangkai menjadi satu bersama baby breath dan daun-daun hijau lainnya. Tercium aroma khas dari bunga tersebut, meski tak sekuat aroma melati maupun sedap malam, aromanya memiliki ketenangan tersendiri bagi sang pencium. Bunga-bunga itu terayun dengan lembut seiring langkah kaki sang pemilik yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah.

Perawakan yang tampan dengan rambut dark choco itu melangkah dengan anggun. Sebelah tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana sebenarnya hanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang melandanya beberapa menit yang lalu setelah mendapat telephone kebahagiaan singkat dari sang sahabat –Kris-.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia berada tepat di depan pintu bercatkan sama dengan dinding tersebut, putih. Ia hendak mengetuk, namun diurungkan karena tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka sendirinya, menampilkan dua orang pemuda manis dengan raut wajah dan aura yang tidak bisa di katakana baik. Salah satu tangan pemuda ber-eyeliner itu menggenggam erat tangan pemuda satunya dan mendorongnya dengan kasar.

"Pergi kau dari sini". Sayup-sayup pemuda itu dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh salah satu pemuda yang sedang berdebat itu, namun ia memilih untuk menghiraukan. "dasar, penghianat!" gerakan tangannya untuk membuka pintu itu kini terhenti –lagi, ketika ia mendengar sebuah kalimat yang membuat hatinya tertohok. Entah mengapa perasaan itu ada ketika ia mendengar kata terakhir tersebut.

"Changmin, mengapa kau hanya berdiri saja?" sebuah suara menginterupsi, Kris yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah ranjang rawat dengan buku yang bertengger manis di tangannya jengah ketika melihat sahabatnya tak masuk juga.

"A-aku," Changmin –pemuda itu- menghela nafas sejenak. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tunjuk Changmin dengan dagunya menuju seseorag yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang rawat alih-alih melanjutkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kris.

"Yah, dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia-" Ucapan Kris terhenti ketika terdengar suara lenguhan kecil.

"Ughh." Pemuda bermata panda itu menguap setelah bangun dari hibernasinya.

"Kau sudah bangun Tao?" tanya Kris berjalan menghampiri Tao dengan senyum lembut. Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya lucu sambil mengucek matanya. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Tentu gege." Jawab Tao dengan senyuman lebar. "Siapa dia gege? Apa dia teman Tao juga?" pemuda manis itu menelengkan kepalanya untuk mmelihat seseorang yang berada di belakang Kris.

Kris tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Tao lembut "Dia sahabat gege Tao, namanya Changmin." Terang Kris sambil tetap mengusap kepala Tao.

Tao membulatkan mulutnya lalu tersenyum "Halo gege!" ucap Tao semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Changmin hanya terdiam memandang wajah polos itu dengan senyuman yang membuatnya membeku. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terlontar dalam fikirannya, 'apa dia benar tak mengingatku? Apa dia benar-benar melupakan aku?' hanya itu yang terputar. Namun di satu sisi, ia sangat berterima kasih telah mengetahui jika pemuda manis itu telah kehilanagn ingatannya.

"Changmin, Tao menyapamu." Ucap Kris membuyarkan semua fikirannya. Kini kedua matanya menangkap Tao yang sedang memberenggut sambil memeluk Kris, sadar atau tidak ia meremas kuat karangan bunga yang sedari tadi di pegangnya ketika. Pemuda yang memeiliki rambut berwarna coklat gelap itu tersenyum lalu menundukan kepalanya sejenak kemudian berjalan menuju keduanya.

"Ini untukmu manis, semoga kau cepat sembuh." Ucap Changmin mmengulurkan karangan bunga lili.

Tao tersenyum riang meraih bunga tersebut dengan semangat "xiexie, gege" ucapnya dalam bahasa china yang kental. "Bunga ini cantik." Ucap Tao dengan mata berbinar. "Aku sangat menyukai bunga ini." Ucapnya lagi.

Kris terdiam menndengar ucapan Tao, "Kau menyukai bunga mawar Tao." Ucap Kris tanpa sadar seolah tak terima jika seseorang yang ia cintai merubah kesukaannya.

"Benarkah?" ucap Tao sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi entah kenapa aku menyukai bunga ini sekarang." Gumam pemuda itu lirih. "Umm,, gege?" panggil Tao pada Kris.

"Ada apa Tao." Jawab Kris dengan lembut.

"sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentangku, apakah kau mau menceritakan semua tentang aku?" Tanya Tao kembali.

"Aku hanya baru mengenalmu beberapa hari Tao." Ucap Kris.

"Tapi mengapa kau seperti sangat mengenalku?" masih dengan tak percayaan Tao tetap bertanya.

Kris yang tak tahu harus menjawab apa hanya terdiam, tak mungkin ia mengatakan perasaannya pada Tao.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan bercerita." Ucap Kris menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih telah membaca

*Deep Bow*


End file.
